


Work with Play

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Everybody Lives, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili realizes that being king means managing his relationship with Kili, as well as his royal duties.  Sometimes he combines both of these obligations together.  A fill for the Hobbit Kink Meme featuring Fili/fem!Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work with Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun fill for the Hobbit Kink Meme. It goes like this: "Fili is now King Under the Mountain and loves taking his little sister/consort on the throne. bonus points for Fili fingering Kili while an advisor is trying to talk to him because sexing your consort in public isn't weird."
> 
> This is only my second time writing something sexually explicit like this. I hope the prompter and others enjoy it! There's also some offscreen Thorin/Bilbo. I hope nobody minds :X And, of course, obligatory sibling incest warning.

The doors of the great hall swung open and Kíli broke the kiss to see who it was. “Ori. Fíli, it’s Ori.” She adjusted herself on the throne in a way that her skirt could cover her thighs better.

Fíli pulled away, wiping his lips as he watched Ori walk forward with a massive book tucked under his arm. “Oh, right. He’s supposed to leave me the minutes from the last meeting,” he noted, his thumb still rolling around Kíli’s nipple.

Kíli scrunched her nose for a moment before she asked, “Should we stop?”

“He’s seen us in more compromising positions than this,” Fíli reassured, “But if you want to stop, we can.” He began to slip his hand out of the top of her dress until Kíli grabbed his hand and shoved it back. 

“No, keep going. I feel like this is the first time I’ve been able to touch you since you came back from traveling last week.” She pulled her skirt up against to wrap her legs around his waist.

Fíli laughed, happily cupping his hand against her breast. “You can’t be comfortable in this position,” he noted, pushing himself forward to give her legs more room. He trailed wet kisses down her neck as he pulled the sleeve of her dress down. He slipped her breast out of it and continued holding it as he kissed the newly exposed skin, sucking a bright red mark on her breast.

Ori cleared his throat, his face unreadable in reaction to the sight. “Good afternoon King Fíli. Queen Kíli.” He bowed, a habit he never quite gave up even after Fíli begged him to.

Fíli pulled the sleeve of Kíli’s dress up again, Kíli swatting his hand away to readjust her dress. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Ori!” Fíli greeted.

“Hello, Ori,” Kíli greeted, twisting her body enough to face him. “How goes everything?”

“Quite well,” Ori said, taking the book from under his arm and opening it. “I have the minutes from the latest meeting. Would you like me to read them to you?”

Fíli shrugged, trailing his finger along Kíli’s thigh. He slipped his hand under her skirt and left it there, stretching out his fingers and squeezing her. He pulled her onto his lap, Kíli snorting as she sat down. 

“Sorry about him,” she said, rolling his eyes.

Ori waved his hand. “I’m sure I’ve seen must worse when Thorin was on the throne and Bilbo always found a way in his lap.”

“Is that a challenge?” Fíli asked, his hand moving further up Kíli’s leg.

“It’s whatever you want it to be, my king,” Ori replied, “But in all seriousness, I can simply leave a copy of these minutes with you, as long as you promise to read them.”

“I can make sure of it, _ah_ ,” Kíli said, suddenly distracted when Fíli’s fingers roamed in-between her legs. “Really?” she asked him as she turned her head.

Fíli’s fingers stopped, still against her. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No! I just… it was unexpected,” Kíli replied. She still wasn’t entirely used to having her relationship with Fíli be out in the open in this context. She always thought that public displays of affection were more along the lines of holding hands and chaste kisses on the cheek. She was slowly finding out that affections of a more sexual nature were actually very much a part of dwarven culture and only faded away when Erebor fell.

Kíli did not know that after she was named captain of Erebor’s army that she was going to have to carry out conversations with her uncle on the throne as he had his hands wrapped around Bilbo’s cock. It was a reminder for her that she may have been told for years that she was of the Line of Durin, but until she was able to immerse herself in Erebor and the culture surrounding it, she wasn’t going to understand what it was like to be a proper dwarf.

Fíli slipped his fingers past her undergarments and rubbed against her, brushing against her clit just enough to make her let out a mewling noise.

She covered her mouth, biting at her fingers as he continued to rub against her clit more and more with every stroke. 

“Well, thank you so much for taking your time to keep such structured minutes on our meeting,” Fíli said, grinning He began to move his finger in faster movements, bringing Kíli closer with his free hand to feel her squirm against him. He let her turn around and covered her mouth with his shoulder as she let out a strained moan.

“It’s not a problem,” Ori said, “I don’t think I have anything else to add.”

“Neither does us. I don’t think?” Fíli asked. He sagged his shoulder the slightest bit and stopped touching Kíli for a moment. He was welcomed to the image of Kíli’s dark eyes glaring at him.

“Do you have anything to add?” he asked.

“No,” she said flatly, her eyes narrowing at him. “Keep going.”

Fíli laughed, resuming his rubbing. Kíli let out an appreciative groan in response. “Well, then I don’t really have anything else to add. Thank you so much for updating us, Master Ori. It’s greatly appreciated.”

Ori smiled, bowing again. “It’s no problem. I’m sure I’ll see the both of you soon.”

“Ah, yes. Will you be attending the feast next week?” Fíli asked, grinning when he felt the groan from the back of Kíli’s throat against his chest.

“Oh, I hope to. It’ll be a great way to celebrate the first few caravans arriving here from the Blue Mountains.”

Kíli let out a loud yelp before she added, “Goodbye, Ori! See you soon!”

Ori smirked and removed several pages of his journal, walking toward the seat that Kíli typically sat at. He tucked the book under his arm again and waved as he made his way out of the hall.

“Goodbye!” Fíli exclaimed, rubbing harder against Kíli until she let out a cry. She pushed herself against his fingers, grabbing at her breasts and pulling at them as she came. She melted against him, turning herself as best as she could to embrace him. “That was torture. Ori’s… Ori’s going to hate us.”

“He seemed more amused than anything else,” Fíli noted, sliding his hand out from under her skirt to grab her by the chin. He pulled her in for a long kiss.

Kíli adjusted herself to face Fíli entirely and ran her fingers down his chest to his pants. “Would you like to continue?”

“I do need some time to read Ori’s minutes,” Fíli whispered, letting out a soft moan as Kíli’s fingers ran lower.

Kíli unlaced his pants, sliding his cock out and loosely held the head. She stroked him several times before she asked, “Can we fuck here?”

Fíli groaned, leaning back on the throne. “Oh, yes. Of course! I would like that…”

“Good,” she said, sliding her legs off the throne. She kneeled down and licked the sides of his length, occasionally making eye contact with him. She led him into her mouth and she moved her head up and down, happily showing off how deep she could take him.

Fíli muttered a string of “yes”s until he finally grabbed a fist full of her hair and said, “Stop, stop. I’m going to get off if you keep this up!”

Kíli slipped his cock out of her mouth and laughed. “We certainly don’t want that,” she noted, pulling him closer to her. She stood up and pulled down her undergarments. She straddled his legs, leading him into her as she sat down. Groans escaped their mouths at nearly the same time as Kíli rocked against him. They found a rhythm together, smiling at each other in the moments they weren’t overwhelmed.

Fíli brought his face closer to Kíli’s and kissed her, pulling away with the bottom of her lip caught between his teeth. “You look beautiful, my queen,” he whispered as he let go.

Kíli laughed, pressing her forehead against his chest as she rolled her hips faster. “Oh, stop,” she mumbled, grabbing him close.

“It’s true,” he sang into her ear, suddenly letting out a grunt. He pulled her skirt up as high as he could as he orgasmed, his fingers knotted so tightly in the fabric he could have left tears in it.

Kíli lifted her head, smiling at him as she lifted herself off of him. She noticed the wet spot on his pants and frowned. “We didn’t think that through,” she murmured. She picked her undergarments up from off the floor and frowned. “I need to draw a bath or something.”

“Did you really think having sex here was going to be practical?” he asked, smiling at her. 

“Well, no,” she replied, snickering. “It was quite fun. We should do it again sometime.”

“Hopefully we’ll be more prepared,” Fíli noted, nearly jumping when the door of the hall opened again. “Who can that be?” he asked.

Kíli grinned wickedly at him. “I’m not the one that’s king.”

“And what if whoever this is wants to speak with the captain of Erebor’s army?”

“You can tell this person that I’m taking a bath,” she replied, nearly skipping away from the throne.

“You are absolutely wicked, Kíli! _Wicked_!” Fíli exclaimed, wondering if he could find a way to cover up the wet spot on his pants.


End file.
